disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Adyson Sweetwater
Adyson Sweetwater is one of the characters in the animated television program Phineas and Ferb. She is a member of Fireside Girls in Danville Troop 46231. Background Physical appearance Adyson has straight dark brown hair with large bangs and a curve at the bottom. She has green eyes, rosy pink skin, and a red headband (which sometimes isn't seen in a few episodes). She wears a sleeveless uniform with a split in the collar and sides at the bottom, and high-top shoes, and in winter, a red shirt with a dent at the neck and long, bunchy sleeves, a longer brown skirt with an orange belt with yellow bow, black slip on shoes, and has an orange and red kerchief on her head in place of her hairband. Relationships Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Adyson is really good friends with Isabella. She sang with Isabella in the song S'Winter, along with Gretchen. She willingly took Isabella's place as the one in charge when she left with Phineas and Ferb to circumnavigate the world and helped her up on a plane when Clay Aiken sang ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). Later that summer, she was saved by Isabella when she was caught in a river and forced downstream. Also, Isabella helped her heal from her concussion. ("The Great Indoors") The Other Fireside Girls Along with the other Fireside Girls, Adyson is often involved with Phineas and Ferb's Big Ideas. In "The Great Indoors", Adyson was shown to be accident prone; getting heat/sun stroke in the desert biome, getting swept away by a raging river in the rainforest biome, and getting hit on the head with a rock in the mountain biome. In "Isabella and the Temple of Sap", Adyson was tethered to Gretchen as the latter was reading a book and calling out directions to the other girls. Phineas Flynn Adyson along with the other Fireside Girls, help out Phineas with him and his brother's Big Ideas. Ferb Fletcher Not too much is known about the relationship because both of them rarely speak. Also, in "The Great Indoors", Ferb said to Adyson, "Sorry, Adyson." when she received a concussion. Trivia *Adyson is one of the characters to be an ambidextrous sprite. When she turns her head, her bangs swoop to the other side. Sometimes, the other side of her head can be seen in a few episodes. *Her first cameo speaking line was in "Tree to Get Ready", while her first true speaking line occurred within "Isabella and the Temple of Sap", where she made a sarcastic comment on the "Help Thy Neighbor" patch. *Adyson is based on Jeff "Swampy" Marsh's granddaughter. *She, along with Gretchen, are the only Fireside Girls not to have a red collar at the neck. *Her surname was revealed in "Fireside Girl Jamboree". As of this episode, she's the only Fireside Girl besides Isabella, Ginger, and Candace to have her surname revealed. Gallery S'Winter.jpg|Adyson singing S'Winter with Isabella and Gretchen Fireside Girls in desert clothes.jpg|Adyson suffering heat stroke and being helped by Katie and Ginger Hirano Adyson and Milly armed with water balloons.jpg|Adyson and Milly armed with water balloons Gitchee Gitchee Goo 2.jpG|Adyson in the extended version of Gitchee Gitchee Goo during Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown (far right) Adyson Ride Again.JPG|Adyson in Phineas and Ferb Ride Again AdysonFerbGretchen.jpg|Adyson with Ferb and Gretchen Adyson Climbing.jpg|Adyson climbing a mountain Adyson holding Baby Phineas.JPG|Adyson holding Phineas as a baby Cake baking.jpg|Adyson baking a cake Adyson working on eggs.jpg|Adyson about to swat an egg Adyson launching water ballons.jpg|Adyson sling-shotting water balloons All Fireside Girls in Ride Again.JPG|Adyson with the other Fireside Girls in Ride Again char_45921.jpg|Adyson at the hideout Adyson Sweetwater.jpg|Adyson standing up Ginger stop again.jpg|Adyson in Waggle Dance Milly's hair.png|Adyson entering the biodome Trojan boat.jpg|Adyson in the Trojan-style boat. Screen Shot 2015-03-14 at 10.49.08 PM.png|Adyson in Bee Story Fireside Girls pyramid-NotLP.JPG|Adyson in the pyramid Gretchen singing Jump Right In.JPG|Adyson singing back-up in Jump Right In Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Singing characters Category:Scouts Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Pirates Category:Circus performers Category:Characters in video games Category:American characters Category:Heroines Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:Time travelers Category:Transformed characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:TV Animation characters Category:Pre-teens Category:Bees